Project Rebirth
by An Unusual Storyteller
Summary: Malcom Hargrove: Chairman of Charon Industries, and Head of Project Rebirth. Why else would he need Maine's helmet? Read the story to find out. Rated T because paranoia.
1. All in Due Time

**A/N: All Red vs. Blue characters belong to Rooster Teeth. I own nothing, except this story.**

* * *

Malcom Hargrove was a busy man. He was, however, able to free up time to check over Project Rebirth. Hargrove walked through a set of motion-sensing doors, which opened before he tried to enter. It was dark in this damned room. Hargrove coughed slightly, before speaking.

"**F.I.L.S.S., would you mind turning the Lights on?**", Hargrove asked, although it was more of a command. FILSS complied, the lights shuttering on. Before Hargrove stood five tubes, with clones in them. Sure, cloning was illegal; but had laws stopped him thus far? No. Besides, he had to do _something_ with that DNA inside Agent Maine's helmet. And, what better a way to take care of this... Chorus, problem.

The five tubes were marked, the first said "Maine Prime", and the others were "Maine 02", all the way up to 05. Project Rebirth was going quite well, apparently, as the clones were almost completely finished. All in due time. Meanwhile, in a nearby armory, upgrades and duplicates of Maine's armor were being made for the five clones, each with all previous upgrades, and a few new ones. It took some work, but Hargrove managed to recreate Sigma, five times in a row, via old records he stole from the now-gone Freelancer archives. He explained to them their situation, and what his deal was. He made an offer they couldn't refuse; if they used the Maine clones to destroy the Reds and Blues, as well as Chorus, he would allow them to do as they please elsewhere, as long as Charon Industries was not blamed nor effected. The Sigmas discussed, and agreed.

Now all Hargrove had to do was wait for the Maines to be completed. All in due time.

All... in due time.


	2. The Reply

**A/N: I own none of RVB; it all belongs to Rooster Teeth. I only own this little story.**

* * *

Hargrove had just gotten the news. Rebirth was finished. He grinned to himself, with a vileness in it that not even the Reds and Blues could comprehend. Hargrove ordered the Maines be debriefed by the Sigmas, as well as given their armors and cybernetics.

It was just three hours later when each of the newly-generated Maines were training, and destroying and killing Red/Blue bots with a passion. Hargrove grinned to himself at this. He decided it was time to respond to the Reds and Blues' declaration of war. He got FILSS to broadcast a message to Chorus, on almost all frequencies, except UNSC-run frequencies. Hargrove coughed, and ahem'd.

The coughing and ahem gained the attention of all Reds and Blues, as well as Chorus. Hargrove's voice came through on these channels.

"**Attention. I am Chairman Malcom Hargrove of Charon Industries. I have decided to respond to the declaration of war that Chorus has made with me. My response is Project Rebirth. I will purposely be sending files to you entailing it, as of right now; but in case you don't understand or comprehend what I've done. Maine died. His DNA survived. And I happened to have some cloning machines left over. Not to mention stolen Freelancer files on what Sigma was like. In the simplest way possible; there are now five of Agent Maine, with full AIs based on Sigma, who all ****_extremely and enthusiastically_**** despise you, Reds and Blues. Have fun with that knowledge.**

**From, the Chairman of Charon Industries, Malcom Hargrove.**" , he finished, and then cut the line. Hargrove grinned to himself, going over how the Reds and Blues could be reacting...

* * *

Carolina had just finished breaking the tables and chairs in the room after hearing that announcement. She growled.

"**_WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THAT MAN THINKING? FIVE?! OF AGENT MAINE!? IS HE INSANE!?_**", she screamed. The Chorus local soldiers assumed based on her reaction that, whoever Maine was, it was a name to fear. Washington was doing something similar, but it was in his mind, rather than on public display. Grif had run off to the corner somewhere to cry.

Tucker was looking for anywhere to hide; even under a cliche thing such as a rock. Epsilon... well, he didn't take well to the idea of five _full_ AIs based on Sigma assisting these new Maines.

The other Reds and Blues were dumbfounded, unsure on how to react. Although, based on the smell, some might be able to accuse Sarge of using his armor as a diaper. The Reds and Blues had to prepare quickly. For, if Five Maines were coming... they were dead if they didn't.


End file.
